


The Perfect Match

by alastina



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Clark is losing his power, M/M, bottom!Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了不伤害别人和不被人伤害，Clark找到了Bruce，Bruce接受了Clark。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Match

Bruce始终觉得就算Wayne大宅里真的游荡着幽灵也并不是一件稀奇的事情。  
就像现在，Clark Kent穿着洗得发旧的白T恤衫和牛仔裤坐在餐桌前，手里捏着一个印着“I LOVE BATMAN”的马克杯，鸦色的头发蓬松而柔软地搭在他的额头上，神情温和而轻快。  
“嗨，Bruce。”青年有些羞涩地冲他微笑着。  
这是一个刚刚经历过两次风光大葬的男人，对于整个世界和他的家人来说，再没有什么超人或是什么堪萨斯的小镇男孩儿了。  
在Bruce眼前的人，只是Clark， **他的** Clark。  
而这仅仅是刚刚开始。  
“嗨，Clark，”他冲对方点点头，“要再来一杯Alfred煮的咖啡吗？”

大都会一战之后，Bruce从未像那些悲恸的朝圣者或是Clark试图欺骗的那些人一样去相信超人真的死了，却也并没有想象到他们的关系会变成现在的样子。  
狼狈的Clark出现在他卧室阳台外的那个早晨，对方迎着朝阳，困惑甚至无助地坐在围栏上。  
Bruce想过去拿自己的氪石粉射枪，但就是那一念之差，他放弃了。  
于是超人——Clark Kent又或是Kal-El在阳台上吻了他——堪萨斯男孩儿显然深谙亲吻之道。  
他们一个站在门里，一个站在门外，整个Wayne大宅的警报器都诡异地沉默着，像是特意要让Clark能够毫无妨碍地倾听Bruce这一刻狂乱的心跳似的。  
那是Clark教给Bruce的第一课：超人并不是什么天神，而Clark也不过是另一个独自漂泊的、无家可归的幽魂。  
他们都很明白，孤独的灵魂总是危险的。

Clark诱惑了他。  
或许……这很难说。毕竟在Bruce这样的情场老手眼里，对方的技巧未免太过拙劣，但是谁又会拒绝一个赤身裸体的超人为你宽衣解带？  
反正Bruce不会。  
Bruce的手掌在Clark那光滑温暖如同婴儿般完美的肌肤上抚过，对方在他的手下发出叹息般的呻吟，顺从又带着某种令人心碎的献祭感。  
Bruce进入Clark的时候那个人迷醉而温柔地注视着他，碧蓝如洗的眸子甜美可人又失魂落魄。  
“Bruce，你伤不了我，”Clark的指尖摩挲着他肩头那处子弹留下的伤痕，爬过他布满狞猛疤痕的后背，最终怜惜地拥抱住他，“你可以对我做任何事情，你不用害怕伤害到任何人。”  
那一刻Bruce憎恨有一个人竟然能够这么了解自己，然而他又庆幸有一个人和自己如此相像。  
这是多么奇妙的事情，Bruce，以区区凡人之躯来征服身下这无坚不摧的钢铁之子。  
他把对方的手腕按进床面，他们都十分清楚只要Clark愿意，对方就可以轻易地挣脱Bruce的桎梏，但那个青年并没有这么做，双手就那样乖顺地落在头的两侧，哪怕后来Bruce松开了压制，它们也没有从那里离开。  
Clark只是在Bruce每一次挺身而入的时候呻吟得很大声，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，他轻声呼唤Bruce名字的声音带着令人惊讶的情色与潮湿的甜软。  
Clark轻叹着拱起腰，双腿大张，他全身的肌肉都散发着太阳的温度，而Bruce就在这样使人迷乱的灼烧与炙烤之中，把自己的种子喷洒进那个身体里。  
他喘息着，前所未有的高潮把世界变成一片光斑和漩涡，Bruce的汗水滴在Clark的胸膛上，那个青年微笑着伸手捧住他的脸。  
Clark看起来如此地……人类，汗湿而光滑的肌肤，Bruce摸过对方的颧骨，Clark卷翘的眼睫羞涩地微微抖动。  
“看，Bruce，我还是好好的，”对方低笑着舔去Bruce滑落到下巴上的一滴汗珠，“现在轮到我弄坏你了。”

Clark翻身跨坐在Bruce身上的时候笑得一脸纯洁又放荡，Bruce震惊又着迷于两种完全相悖的特性竟然能毫无违和感地同时出现在一个人的身上。  
“我就知道你不会让我失望。”Clark快乐地喟叹着，修长漂亮的手指握在Bruce依旧骄傲地勃起着的阴茎上。  
Clark撑住Bruce的肌肉结实的胸口，那具带着伤痕的身体上的每一根线条都在宣示着力量，但在这无边情欲之中，他们又如此微妙地维持着势均力敌。  
Clark深深地凝视着Bruce的双眸，Bruce下意识地舔着嘴唇，那里有一种冲动让他想要破坏Clark的完美，想要让对方哭泣，混乱不堪地哀求他。就在这个时候对方昂起了头，在他的身上猛地沉下腰去，急不可待地晃动起身体。  
轮廓优美的下巴，颤抖着的腰肢，泛着潮红的皮肤，Clark毫不掩饰的尖叫和喘息。  
Bruce的手指用力地陷进Clark臀肉里，饱满的肌理上留下苍白的凹陷，那大概是他可以在Clark身上留下的唯一的痕迹。  
但是Clark浑身战抖、喘息着俯下身来，急切地寻找着Bruce的嘴唇。  
Bruce忍不住伸出双手抓住对方的胸，像是揉捏一个女人那样挤压着那充满弹性的肌肉，Clark在他嘴里发出破碎的笑声，直到Bruce低下头去咬住对方的乳首，青年终于难耐地挺起腰，反射性地把自己的身体往他的方向送过来。  
“You hurt me so good, ** _so good,_ ** Bruce……”  
Bruce惊喘着抓住Clark的大腿，情感的洪流迫使他浑身发抖，Clark让他疯狂，又让他异常地清醒。  
天，他希望就这样操Clark一辈子。  
他想要弄坏Clark，再把对方重新拼凑起来。  
这又恰恰是Clark教给Bruce的第二课：面对一个不矜持的情人，并不需要有所保留。

****  
早上的时候Clark以为Bruce会礼貌而冰冷地把他请出家门。  
像是“Clark，昨晚的性爱很棒，但是我并不想和你这样的家伙维持肉体关系”，或者“对不起，我对倒贴货没什么兴趣”，再或者仅仅是“我还是他妈的讨厌超人”。  
Clark赤裸着身子，盘腿坐在King Size的大床上，一个人陷入自己的想象中而发出自嘲的轻笑。  
Bruce穿着睡袍，面无表情地从浴室走出来看着他。  
“你是喜欢咖啡还是牛奶？”Bruce问。  
他迷惑地抬起脸来：“……抱歉？”  
Bruce皱起眉头，像是不耐烦的样子：“我是说早餐，你想要咖啡还是牛奶？”  
等到他坐在餐桌前，瞠目结舌地盯着一桌子的丰盛早餐时，名叫Alfred的老管家微笑着把杯子放到他的面前。  
“Kent老爷，您的咖啡。”  
“哦……别，请叫我Clark就好。”他有些慌乱地低下头，发现那只马克杯上印着“I LOVE BATMAN”的时候，突然忍不住就笑了出来。  
然后在他Alfred略带责备的目光中一下子觉得脸上热得厉害。  
Bruce咳嗽了一声：“Alfred做的华夫饼是最好吃的。”  
Clark一口气吃掉了五块来表示同意。

Clark花了整整一个下午在Wayne大宅里迷路，后来他就放弃了任何探险的尝试。  
“如果我再发现你在大宅里到处乱跑，我就操得你再也不能下床。”Bruce阴沉地威吓道，尽管对方的性器此时此刻正插在Clark的嘴里，那个男人唯一的狼狈只是略微加重的喘息，而Clark像任何一个缺乏口交经验的人类一样满眼泪花、呼吸急促，但好在他并没有咽反射。  
之后他气喘吁吁地伸出舌头，让Bruce看到对方射在他嘴里的精液，Clark在男人的灼热的注视下把所有的东西都吞咽下去，然后重新含住Bruce半勃的阴茎，等待着对方不负所望地再次在他的口中坚硬膨胀起来。  
Clark被对方推在游泳池的边缘的时候，他已经被太阳晒得懒洋洋的了，连Bruce掐着他的腰粗暴地撞进来都只是逼出了他几声甜腻的低喘。  
Burce的律动带起了四溅的水花，Clark呜咽着承受对方的贯穿，他把腿分得更开，无声地乞求着对方更猛烈和快速的抽刺，然而Bruce的手指却慢条斯理地抚过他的脊柱，沿着每一节突起不轻不重地按压，接着对方的拇指就压在了他被勃起的性器撑开的臀缝上，Clark绷紧身体发出短促的尖叫，他挺立的乳头磨蹭在泳池冰凉的池壁上，迫使他把Burce夹得更紧了。  
然后Clark感到Bruce拉住了他的手腕，让Clark的手环住那插在他后穴里的凶器的根部。  
“这不可能……进到我的身体里。”Clark脸颊绯红，手指哆嗦着，他无意识的叨念却换来Bruce在他耳边嘶哑的笑声。  
“可是我现在正在你的里面。”  
Clark咬住下唇，心慌意乱地闭上眼睛，眼睑背后的热度危险地聚集起来。  
“你不会伤到我的，Clark，”Bruce在他耳后低沉地说道，手指探过来钳住他的下巴，“把你自己交给我。”  
Clark颤栗着点头，他扣在泳池边缘的指头扭曲了，松动的瓷砖在掌下发出细微的响动，他赶忙慌张地把手攥成了拳。  
“我是你的。”像是催眠自己一般，Clark喃喃地念道。  
“你是我的，”Bruce坚定地回答，男人退出来，借着水的浮力把Clark翻过身，“看我， **看我，** Clark。”  
Clark小心翼翼地睁开了双眸，首先映入眼中的是Bruce英俊的脸庞，然后对方抬起手，指腹怜爱地抹去了他眼下的湿痕。  
他并不记得自己哭了，但是这个微不足道的动作令他的心底涌起了一阵难以言喻的感激和宽慰。

自此之后，Clark变成了那个大宅里的幽灵。  
有很多个晚上，以为Clark已经熟睡的Bruce将头贴上他的胸口，那颗曾经受过重创的心脏平稳而真实地跳动着，Clark从未如此庆幸他们彼此之间保持着默契，而Bruce也并没有问过关于他身体状况的任何问题，如果失去某些能力意味着他和Bruce可以像现在这样相安无事，那么这也并算不上是什么坏事。  
半夜里Clark仍旧会被那些细小的声音吵醒，那些无法逃离的、来自宇宙的每一个角落的呼救和哀鸣，一如Bruce也还是会在永无止境的狞猛的梦魇中惊醒，这个时候Clark会握住Burce的手，直到肉体上的渴望压倒了一切精神中的撕扯，直到连亲吻都让他们两个人疼痛到无法忍受。  
然后Clark会温柔地吻Bruce的额头，那个男人蓝灰色的眼睛在黑夜中也依然熠熠生辉。  
Clark看得清Bruce鬓角的每一根银发，看得到对方眼角的每一丝纹路，看得懂Bruce坚强的外壳之下脆弱而孤寂的魂灵。  
他从未如此放心地把自己交给另外一个人。  
Bruce也许会打碎他，但是Bruce也会把他拼回原来的样子。  
只有Bruce能这样伤害他。  
Clark几乎喜极而泣。  
他们正是天生一对。

 

END


End file.
